Wonderwall
by musicalfreak
Summary: "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me." songfic


**Wonderwall**

_**lyrics credit to Oasis**_

* * *

**"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding"_**

Caroline held the mug against her palms tightly, the aroma of the tea wafted to her senses, but her mind was elsewhere.

She should've been happy.

Tyler was back, he was there and everything was falling right into the most perfect little line. Order was restored.

And yet, the line that was Caroline, the single, sharp-shooting vertical stroke on her life's canvas had become somewhat skewed.

It was interwoven so many times with so many people. There were breaks and sudden, jolted corners altering her direction from past events that she wasn't even headed up anymore.

Where exactly was she headed?

Caroline exhaled with a huff of air, feeling the quiver of her trembling lips.

It was the returning fear of being out of control.

She was spiraling down, and who would be there to catch her?

At the rate she was falling, no one would rescue her in time.

Her eyes were drawn back to reality, down to the tea in her mug, swirling only when Caroline wanted it to; barely concaving to the rim of the cup. So easily manipulated.

She took a sip.

How could she not be happy with what she asked for?

The question wore into her tiredly, causing the pit in her stomach to expand, seemingly pulling her down.

Her heart could whisper the name to alleviate the fleeting feeling of fear, the name she dare not speak aloud. Once it hit her mind, it would be impossible to contain, causing reckless decisions and impulsive behaviors.

That was Klaus.

Reckless and impulsive.

Dangerous.

Caroline groaned and sat the mug onto the glass table with a clank of elements hitting.

Her heart fluttered with his presence looming around her mind. The electricity of his hand against her skin, the blush that arose upon her cheeks as his eyes bore into hers, the way her name so sweetly fell from his lips, the last words she'd heard him say before bounding to New Orleans…

Doomed.

She was doomed. Plagued by his voice, haunted by his eyes.

Caroline then wondered if she'd made the right choice, as she sat causally at the bistro under the humid Louisiana sky, her hair frizzing with every second she waited.

And then, as all the dread in the world flooded through her, the price to pay was worth it for the relief that followed.

All because of a dimpled smile.

**"_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how"_**

"You actually came." His thick accent showered her; the eloquence of his three first words brought a smile to her lips.

Caroline shrugged calmly, "'Bout time I see something more than Mystic Falls." She squinted up at him, the crinkle that lay tucked in the corner of her smile grew.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked, extending a hand to Caroline. At the unsureness that washed over her, he added, "You need a proper tour, of course."

Caroline, although billowing with butterflies, put her hand into his and followed him.

Endlessly.

She wanted to follow him endlessly. Over mountains and rivers, with her hand in his, Caroline felt she could do anything. She laced her fingers through his, relishing the feeling of the heat between their palms.

And the fact that he didn't pull his hand away.

She looked up at him and smiled, a small smile that tugged at her lips saying that this was a perfect moment. Unaltered in her head by something she'd dreamt up or tainted by a comparative moment that was almost good enough; this was flawless.

He smiled back, although lacking the commentary of her mind.

Caroline traced soft circles against his thumb as they walked the clearing streets as night fell. A lone trumpeter began packing up his music as Caroline released Klaus' hand and interrupted the musician.

"One more song?" She asked, her eyes shining against the streetlight. The man nodded, familiar with the treasure of love gleaming as plain as day in her eyes.

"Dance with me?" She asked of Klaus, who stood two paces back from her, surprised by the seemingly sudden need to touch her.

He nodded, reaching out for her, and for a single second was clouded with the idea that he wouldn't ever feel her skin beneath his again.

And then, she was in his arms.

And all felt right.

They swayed lightly to the brassy notes that floated around them. Caroline's cheek rested just below Klaus' chin, and he led them in circles; small perfect infinities.

No words were needed as Klaus wrapped his arm around her back tightly, pulling her just a little closer.

Her head lifted and then she was suddenly looking at him, her blue orbs a precious gem against the night sky.

"I want this." She whispered into the hot air, "I want you."

**"_And maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."_**

There was not a better moment for his lips to be against hers for the first time.

Caroline's lips melded into his effortlessly as she learned the precise shape of his aperture, the fullness of his upper lip that playfully pawed at her lower, and the way their lower lips pressed together in intoxicating bliss.

She wanted to memorize it, pound it deep into her memory and remember it as it was for all her years to come.

She felt herself, the little line, once pulled in a multitude of directions now slowing as Klaus' lips separated from hers. And with the coolness of the wind that had arrived, she didn't recoil back into that seamless strand flailing with no true ending, but becoming an infinity.

An infinity with Klaus: her beginning and end.

**"_And after all, you're my wonderwall"_**

* * *

**A/N:**** Christ.**

**I don't even know. **

**I'm emotional and hormonal…and….this happened.**

**Also, if you have never read anything by clangwee or she .dreams. in .colour you're doing it wrong.**

**Happy Sunday,**

**Jaime**


End file.
